


The Book of Requurement

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book of Requirement, Christmas, Gen, Gift Giving, Nostalgia, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: Its Christmas and Harry gives Hermione a gift





	The Book of Requurement

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idiea on a rumblr screenshot. The usernames were cropped out so I don't know who to credit for the Book of Requirement idiiea, but I had this pop in my head as soon as I saw it.

The youngest Weasleys had ripped open their presents and upturned their stockings. Paper littered the cozy living room of the Burrow. Bows and sweets wrappers were stuck to the quilts and afghans that were tossed over the couches and chairs around the room. Molly was in the kitchen puttering away at Christmas dinner and most of the others were outside playing quidditch with their new equipment. Never understanding the appeal of flying, Hermione was curled up in a chair beside the fire, enjoying the quiet.

Hermione stood from the couch and sat her steamy mug of butterbeer on the table. She wiped a bit of white froth off her upper lip and pulled out her want to begin the cleanup. She banished the sweets wrappers and the gift paper, and had just started the blankets to folding when Harry walked into the room. 

“There’s one more present Hermione,” he said quietly. 

It was their tradition to exchange gifts in private, or to charm them to look like something different. Harry loved giving gifts to his friends, but hated rubbing his wealth in their faces. Hermione was easy to shop for, rare tomes and special editions were the way to her heart. 

Harry handed her a heavy package from behind the sofa, and she squealed, knowing it would be a new book. “Thank you Harry,” she said before even unwrapping the parcel.

“Open it before you thank me, it could be a box of rubbish,” he said with a small chuckle.

Hermione ripped the paper from the package and found a large leather bound time. The ribbon around it read “Book of Requirement.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she stared at the book. “Is it really? Harry James Potter did you really?”

“I did, and you deserve it. Consider it a thank you and Christmas gift,” he said. Leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Now I’ve gotta get back to the game. They’re already going to tease me about wanking in the loo, I’ve been gone so long.”

Hermione had help Harry with the tonnes and tonnes of paperwork involved in starting a charity that year. They’d set up funds for a magical orphanage, including scholarships for orphans to go to Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall had helped Hermione convince the board of governors to give a fifty percent tuition break to orphaned students, and the charitable contributions would cover the rest. 

Hermione sat on the couch and untied the ribbon around her book. She opened it, and the title read “The Polar Express,” and Hermione smiled. She’d been thinking of her parents all morning. The way they’d curl up in front of the fire and read this book on Christmas morning, after their bellies were full and presents were opened. 

Hermione snuggled back into the fluffy, overstuffed cushions and began to read. Harry had outdone himself this year, and she’d never been more grateful.


End file.
